The present invention relates to a transcutaneous connection device serving to connect a bioelectrical stimulation apparatus outside the body to one or more subcutaneous electrical conductors, and more particularly to an electrode designed for electrical stimulation of the inner ear in the case of complete sensorineural deafness or tinnitus.
The use of electrical stimulations is extensive, whether muscle or nerve stimulation. The electrical excitation can be delivered indirectly or directly:
indirectly, through the skin, which remains intact, using a device with two induction coils subjected to a high-frequency current (conventional implantation technique)
directly, via a metallic conductor which passes through the skin. This method of direct excitation simplifies the generating system, but risks cutaneous complications, essentially of an infectious type.